


Teddy

by lunarwolfhard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Soft Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwolfhard/pseuds/lunarwolfhard
Summary: Mike's sad about his parents selling his toys, but reader does something about it





	Teddy

The Wheelers were having a yard sale, and knowing Mike’s mom had roped him into helping, you decided to give him a visit. As you walked down the drive you look over, seeing Mike, with his hands in his pockets kicking at the turf.  
“Michael!” his mom whisper-yelled, telling him to stop ruining her lawn and he stomped his foot down slightly.  
“Hey” you smiled at Mike, approaching the table he was stood behind and he slowly smiled back  
“Hey…”  
“So, what are we selling today?” you say, not bothering to make any small talk as you being rummaging through the boxes that Mrs Wheeler had practically forced Mike to sell  
“It’s all…just shit you know, old stuff I didn’t want anymore” Mike shrugged, trying to play it cool. However, you saw right through this, knowing he didn’t really want to sell any of his toys  
“Hey, this one is sweet!” you say pulling out an old teddy bear right from the bottom of the box, where Mike had clearly hidden him  
“Yeah, he’s just been under my bed for ages, I figured he can be sentimental to someone else now” he said, again trying to play it cool. You nodded in agreement stroking the tummy of the teddy, the fur was slightly matted, and his arms were held on by several stitches - he had clearly been played with a lot.  
“How much?”   
“I dunno…a dollar?” Mike said looking at your hands holding the teddy gently “Personally, I think he’s worth a bit more but consider it a friendly discount” he said laughing slightly, trying to make light of the situation as you pulled the money out from inside your pocket and tucking the teddy into your hoodie to protect him from the weather, continuing your conversation with Mike.

That night you stood at the front door of the Wheeler’s home, knowing Mike would be in, and hoping he would be the one to answer the door -and he was.  
When Mike answered, his face lit up, but his emotion quickly changed  
“Y/N! What are you doing here? The campaign isn’t until tomorrow night?” Mike said frowning, slightly confused  
“I brought you something,” you said as you slowly pulled out the teddy from inside of your hoodie and handed it back over to Mike “You know I can read you like a book, right? And I would’ve brought all those toys back for you if I could’ve…but i’ve known you long enough to know that you’ve slept with this teddy every night since you were 2 years old… even when you’ve snuck him in your bag to stay round Will’s…and I figured you might want him back”  
Mike stopped, looking down to take the teddy from your hands and smiled softly looking back at you  
“Thank you…” he whispered pulling you in for a hug “Next time I’ll let you know which ones to buy back okay?”


End file.
